hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Cue
|name = Nick Cue |kana = ニック゠キュー |rōmaji = Nikku Kyū |japanese voice = Yūya Murakami (2011) |english voice = Chris Hackney (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 151 |anime debut = Episode 76 (1999) Episode 62 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Blue (1999) Gray (2011) |hair = Brown (1999) Blond (2011) |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Team Kazsule Kazsule's Alliance |previous occupation = Greed Island Player Team Kazsule Member Kazsule's Alliance Member |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Nick Cue (ニック゠キュー, Nikku Kyū) was a player of the Greed Island game, a member of Team Kazsule and his alliance.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 151 Appearance Nick Cue was a tall average build male, who had greatly parted hair to the right side, a Roman nose, and thick eyebrows. He wore a plain tank top, pants, and boots. Personality Not much is known about Nick Cue's personality, but he had some knowledge of how most spell cards in Greed Island worked.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 154 Plot Greed Island arc Nick Cue and Souheil are present when their team leader Kazsule trades with Gon for his "Witch's Love Potion" for their "Book of V.I.P. Passes". His team leader, Kazsule, organizes a meeting of different teams to discuss how to prevent the Bombers from winning the game. Nick Cue mentions that the Bombers need four more cards in order to complete the game. So an alliance is formed between the groups and decide to accumulate a monopoly of the "Plot of Beach", one of the cards the Bombers have yet to acquire. With the use of an "Accompany" group head to Soufrabi to acquire the card. The moment the alliance arrives in Soufrabi, Kazsule divulges how to acquire an SS-Ranked card. The alliance then splits into small groups and asks around town on the "Plot of Beach" card. This, however, proves futile as nobody in town has any information on it. Nick Cue teamed with Souheil and Manheim mentions how strange it is since nobody originally told them anything. Manheim points out there could have been certain conditions, to which Nick Cue agrees with and suggests they continue questioning the locals. Kazsule, on the other hand, finds a woman NPC who has information on it and will tell them it in exchange for driving the Razor's Pirates out of town. The alliance then heads to a local bar where they confront a group of pirates and are challenged to a sumo match by a pirate named Bopobo.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 155 Zeho steps up to the challenge, but fails, so Killua tries and beats the pirate. At Razor's lighthouse base Razor challenges the group to a series of sports trials. The first being boxing and Montreux volunteers to take on the pirate.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 156 However he's beaten by the pirate and the alliance loses their other matches with the other pirates and is kicked out of the lighthouse base. Outside it's decided for the alliance to disband and everyone aside from Gon's team and Goreinu go their separate ways.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 157 Nick Cue's name is mentioned in Gon's Binder.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 It's learned after Gon's team beats the Razor pirates that the Bombers kill off all of the alliance members.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 169 Abilities & Powers Gon's team estimated him to be too weak to defeat Razor's convicts, as turned out to be the case. He was also unable to see the Pirate boxer's warping uppercut. Nen Due to being able to access Greed Island, Nick Cue is capable of utilizing Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 Battles Translations around the World References Navigation es:Nick_Cue fr:Nick_Kyu Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island Players Category:Team Kazsule Category:Kazsule's Alliance Category:Deceased characters